The Parent Trap
by BrokenForEternity
Summary: Seamus and Draco divorced taking one twin each. Now thier Daughters are off to hogwarts. What happens when they plot to get their parents back together. seamus/draco salsh. Mentions of Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Lyra's POV

Lyra Malfoy stood next to her father on platform 9 and3/4 waiting for the Hogwarts express to pull up.

"Are you nervous?" her Pop asked "no" she answered "By the end of the year I'll practically own the place".

Her father smirked "slow down Ly, it's only your first year" he said.

She nodded and twirled a piece of her blond hair on her finger. "I told you we didn't need to leave so early" she complained, as she hopped from foot to foot.

Draco shook his head, at his daughters impatience and inability to be still for any amount of time, just like her.., no Draco thought I'm not going to thing about _him. _

"You were the one who was up and dressed at six o'clock" he replied.

Just then the train pulled up.

"Well I better go, bye Pop" Lyra said and she started in the direction of the luggage drop off.

She stopped half way and turned around.

She ran into Draco's arms.

"I'm going to miss you" she said.

Draco smiled a rare genuine smile "I'll miss you to princess".

He pulled back and straitened up, he quickly looked around to make sure the little scene hadn't attracted any attention, but everyone was to wrapped up in their own goodbyes to notice.

"Come on lets get you on the train" he said.

Lyra looked at him suspiciously

"Pop are those tears in your eyes?" she asked

"Of course not, Malfoy's don't cry" he said blinking rapidly.

Lyra smiled "sure whatever you say Pop".

After dropping off her luggage Lyra was about to climb the step of the train when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around her face lit up at the sight of Gregory Goyle.

"Uncle Greg, you made it" she exclaimed as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You didn't think I would let my goddaughter go off to Hogwarts without giving her a present did you?"

he smiled as he gave her a brand new pack of playing cards

"Maybe you'll find someone who can beat you at poker" he said.

Lyra took the cards and put them in her pocket.

" The chances of someone beating me at poker are about the same as Pop admitting he's about to cry cause he won't see me until Christmas."

Greg laughed "well you never know" he said.

"Lyra the train's about to leave you better go find a compartment" Draco said " and I'm not about to cry".

Lyra turned back towards Greg "take care of Pop for me will you?" she asked.

He nodded.

Lyra said one final goodbye and then climbed up the steps and found a compartment.

She sat down beside a black haired girl.

The girl looked up, "did you have my permission to enter my compartment?"

she asked, Lyra raised an eyebrow "I don't see your name on it" she replied.

The girl smiled showing something metal attached to her teeth.

"Good answer" she said "everyone else who's walked in here apologized and left when I asked them that."

"I'm Lyra Malfoy" Lyra said, she was intrigued by the girl.

"Sky, Sky Wood-Flint" the girl replied,

"Wood-Flint as in Marcus and Oliver Wood-Flint, the famous Quidditch players?".

Sky nodded "Yeah their my fathers".

"I had two Dad's as well, but they got divorced when I was a baby, my Da left and I haven't seen him since."

Sky was quite a moment before asking if Lyra was a first year as well.

Lyra nodded, "What is that on your teeth?"

Sky laughed and said "Their called braces, my Dad has the worst teeth in the world and unfortunately I inherited them, my Pa is muggleborn and insisted I get braces, their a muggle way of straightening teeth."

Lyra nodded thought she didn't quite get it, not that she would admit that to Sky.

"So" Sky asked, "you play Quidditch?"

Fiona's POV

"Da hurry up we're going to miss the train"

Seamus Finnigan ran to catch up with his daughter, "Slow down Fiona" he shouted.

Fiona ran up the steps of the train,

"Hold up there munchkin" Seamus said coming to a stop at the bottom of the steps,

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" he asked.

Fiona smiled and threw her arms around her Da

"I love you" he whispered,

"Love you too" she replied as they pulled apart.

"Now remember Fiona, I'll be proud of you no matter what house you get into."

Fiona nodded, "Da, I have to go, the trains about to leave." She said and ran into the train, a second later her freckled face appeared out of one of the nearby compartment windows.

Seamus smiled and walked towards her. "I'll miss you munchkin" he said and pulled at one of her blond plaits.

She jerked her head back and giggled.

Suddenly the train started moving slowly.

"Bye Da" She yelled over the noise.

"Write me every day" Seamus yelled back.

"Every week" Fiona responded

"Done" Seamus shouted.

Fiona sat back in her seat and let her pet cat out of it's cage. "Come here Tiger" she cooed.

The compartment door opened to reveal a boy about her age, he looked Chinese

"Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full" he asked.

Fiona nodded and he sat down, " I'm Jamie Potter" he said

"Fiona Finnigan" she replied

"First year?" she asked and he nodded

"Yeah and I'm terrified, My Dad's Harry Potter y'know and that's a lot to live up to."

Fiona smiled "Do you like Quidditch?" she asked,

"Yeah but I play Chaser, much to my parents disappointment, they were both seekers at school" he said

"I play seeker" Fiona said

"Really? How? I mean whenever I try I can never see the snitch it's to small."

Fiona laughed "that is rather the point" she answered.

"Are you any good? Maybe you can knock my little sister off her high horse"

Fiona smiled "So what house do you think you'll get into?"

Jamie shrugged "Dunno My mom was a Ravenclaw and my Dad was a Gryffindor so I expect one of those."

Fiona nodded "My dad was a Gryffindor too."

Jamie looked out the window, "My dad played on the Quidditch team in his first year, I plan to do the same" he said.

"Quidditch in your first year, that's like setting yourself up to go pro."

"Exactly" Jamie said.

"I love Quidditch, but I'd rather make a career as the first female minister of Magic."

Jamie looked at her, "Ambitious, y'know that's a Slytherin quality" he said.

Fiona shrugged as she scratched tiger behind his ears, "I can live with that"

**A/N- Okay so that's the first chapter what do you think? Yes Harry Married Cho and not Ginny, but don't worry I've got a surprise involving her in later chapters. Lyra and Fiona will meet in the next ****chapter, and they'll be sorted into their houses. Remember I need reviews to post the next chapter so weather you liked it or not review and tell me what you like and what I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona's POV

The train slowly came to a stop and students excitedly piled out.

Fiona climbed out of the train and pulled out an old photo that was torn in half and was well worn from years of folding and unfolding.

She unfolded it to reveal a very handsome blond man, he was staring towards the rip in the middle, smiling and lifting his glass to whoever was on the other side.

"Hey Pop," she whispered tpthe photo,"I'm finally here, what do you think? huh, can hardily believe it myself."

The man in the picture ignored her and just continued to raise his glass in an unknown toast.

Jamie came up behind her and over the loud din Fiona could make out his voice saying something about a man called Hagrid.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind came and ripped the photo out of Fiona's hands and threw it into the nearby woods.

Fiona ran to try and get the photo. Just as she reached the edge of the woods, a hand reached out to stop her.

She turned around and saw Jamie. "Where are you going? We have to go with the other first years, they've already started heading for the boats."

"I have to get that photo of my pop, it's the only one I have of him." she replied, starting to become panicked.

"If you help me find the photo, I'll owe you" Jamie looked at her for a second, and then in the direction that the other first years had disappeared in.

"You'll owe me big time" he grumbled and moved further into the forest.

Fiona took a quick look around where they were, surely the photo couldn't have made to far in.

Fiona wasn't sure how long they wee searching for when she heard a distinct "ow" followed by an "I found it"

She ran towards Jamie who was lying in a heap at the base of a tree and holding the photo in one hand.

"It was caught on one of the branches" he explained as he got up and handed her the photo.

Fiona tucked the picture safely into her pocket.

"Now can we go otthe school" Jamie asked

Fiona nodded and walked out of the woods, it took them a while to get to the lake because they wern't sure of the way and had made a few wrong turns.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Jamie asked staring at the huge lake that blocked their way.

Fiona looked around. "Look there's a boat over there" she replied pointing at the small wooden boat.

"We can use that to get across" she said as she walked towards it and got in.

"We are in so much trouble" Jamie muttered to himself as he followed.

Lyra's POV

Lyra looked around her new dorm room, there were three beds but only her and Sky were in the room, the third bed was empty.

"I wish I could be there to see my parents reactions when the find out I'm in slytherin, they've been arguing for weeks about where I'd be sorted.

Pa is going to be pissed and Dad is going to be gloating about it for the next seven years, probably even longer." Sky said as she sent her tawny owl out the window with a letter attached to it's leg.

Lyra was currently writing her own letter to her father.

It was no surprise really that she ended up in slytherin, she was a Malfoy after all, but their was something the hat said that bothered her.

_A child of slytherin and gryffindor blood._

_You would do well in either house, my dear._

_But I think you would be best placed in..._

_SLYTHERIN!_

She couldn't figure put what the hat meant, _A child of slytherin and gryffindor blood, _as far as she knew, no one in her family had been in gryffindor.

But she had never knon her dad, and her pop didn't like to talk about him, was it possible that he was in gryffindor?

Lyra was pulled from her thoughts by Sky.

"Lyra, I think wer'e getting a new roommate"

Lyra turned to look at where Sky was looking, the third bed, which had been bare a few moments ago, now had someones trunk beside it with the letters F.F engraved on it's base and a cat sat in its cage on top of the trunk.

"I wonder why their late" Lyra said

"I really couldn't care less" Sky replied staring at the broom that now lay on the floor beside the trunk "They have a Lightning-bolt500"

"No way, those aren'teven out in stores yet" Lyra exclaimed

"My dad has one, he got it on a sponsorship deal, it's the best broom I have ever ridden. Him and Pa promised to get me one for Christmas, they'll be out in stores by then"

"Maybe we'll be able to convince them to let us have a ride"

They were interrupted by the door opening, and a short blond haired eyes girl with freckles and blue skipped in.

"Hi" she said "I'm Fiona"

"Oh my god" Sky gasped

Lyra said nothing, she just stared at the girl in shock, she felt like she was staring at a mirror.

This girl was her.

A/N I have no idea if there were woods at the stop they get off at, but I'm just saying they are for the story.


End file.
